The Mauardaurs meet the Meadeauras
by countrygirl101
Summary: James and his "followers" have pulled one to many pranks on Lily and her friends and they decide to descend to thier level. James and his friends trick Lily and her friends into a date. Do they go?
1. Default Chapter

The Marauders meet the Meardeaurs  
  
Ch.1 The prank  
  
Sirius chuckled and exclaimed, "This is goin' to be the best prank ever!" James smiled, "Well not really 'member the time we got Malfoy with the Jelly-legs Jinx?" "That was priceless!" Remus stated. "Yep," wormtounge said. They walked quietly up the girl's stairs trying to get to the girl's dormitories but on the sixth step they melted together to make a huge concrete slide.The boys went tumbling down. "OY get your hand off my butt Wormtounge!"Sirus barked. "Sorry," he replied. "Crud," Remus cried as the invisibility cloak fell off them. "Alright, it ain't goin' to be easy as we thought but, we could levitate one another up the stairs. Sirius levitate me up then I'll levitate the rest of you up," James said. "Wingardem Levosa," Sirius said pointing his wand at James. James floated up into the air and to the top of the girl's stairs. James levitated the rest of them up. Remus coming last with the cloak. "Let's go,"Wormtounge said. "Gotta put the cloak on first,"Remus pointed out. The four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Wormtounge, also known as The Marauders. They were infamous for pulling pranks. James was the handsomest guy in school with his jet black hair and warm brown eyes. Sirius looked devishly good to. Girls seem to "sigh" when he walked by.Remus looked ok but he was the smartest. Wormtounge was just mousy. They reached the girl's dormitories but the door was locked. Remus pointed his wand at the lock was and whispered, "Alohomora." The lock opened and James opened the door and they stepped in. "Find Evans and her friends," James whispered. "There," Sirius said pointing to the beds on the end. "Ok y'all know what to do. I've got Evans."  
  
Author's note: Of course James is talking about Lily Evans, the girl he likes, Arabella a.k.a. Bella Jones, the girl Sirius liked, Justine White, the girl Remus liked and Susan Brown those were the girls. Anyway back to the story!  
  
The boys whispered a spell and turned the girls hair two-tone, glued them to their beds with a charm, and glued their, the boys', picture to the girl's pajamas. They also left them a box of candy and a card on their nightstand. Just as the sun was rising the boys stumbled to the Great Hall.  
  
Lily awoke and rubbed her eyes. "Up, Lils?" Bella asked in a furious voice. "Yeah," Lily said uncertainly. Lily turned her head to see Bella staring at her. "Well try to sit up." Lily tried and couldn't no matter how hard she tried. "Now look on your nightstand and read the card." Bella said haughtily. Lily read it then screamed. It read "Congratulations you have been pranked by the infamous Marauders. "Now look at your hair in the little mirror attached to the back." Once again Lily screamed. Her hair had been died two-tone purple with yellow spots. "Don't feel bad Lils they got me, Justine, and Susan to. "I'll kill them!" Lily vowed. "Bella? Could you unglue me to my bed?" "Sure." As Lily sat up she had a brainstorm. "Bella get Justine and Susan. Bella hollered their names and they came out of the hall. "Watcha mumblin' Lils? "They had the nerve to give us candy! Anyway, Ok girls here's what we'll do, we'll descend to their level. We'll be the Meardeaurs!" Bella chuckled and said look out Marauders the Meardeaurs are in town!" "One for all and all for one!" The girls reversed their hair and changed into their robes and hurried off to the Great Hall. When they arrived they smiled hugely at the Marauders and sat right in front of them. They all said in unison "Thank You ever so much boys we loved the candy!" Then they leaned across the table and gave them a kiss on the cheek and flounced to their end of the table and sat down. "Did you see their faces Lils?" Justine cracked up. Susan dropped her jaw and rolled her eyes really fast. Lily looked over at Bella who was laughing so hard she was crying. Seeing Bella laugh made Lily laugh.  
  
The boys nearly fell off their chair as the girls gave them a kiss. James looked at Sirius who looked at Remus who looked at Wormtounge who looked at James then smiled at the rest of them. They smiled back. James uttered a confused "huh," and looked at the paper in his hand. The boys looked at him and saw what he was looking at."Read it." James read, "Potter and the rest of you, you have competition now. Look over your shoulders when you think about pulling a another prank because one might be pulled on you. Sincerely, The Meardeaurs. Here's a clue to who we are ya filthy toe-rags we kissed you. The boys looked down at Evans and her friends who waved and blew them a kiss. "We don't have any competition from you Meardearus. They pulled out their wands and replied "Oh yes you do." Then they got up and left the Great Hall. 


	2. Ch2The Girls Get Revenge

The Marauders meet the Meardeaurs  
  
Ch.1 The prank  
  
Sirius chuckled and exclaimed, "This is goin' to be the best prank ever!" James smiled, "Well not really 'member the time we got Malfoy with the Jelly-legs Jinx?" "That was priceless!" Remus stated. "Yep," wormtounge said. They walked quietly up the girl's stairs trying to get to the girl's dormitories but on the sixth step they melted together to make a huge concrete slide.The boys went tumbling down. "OY get your hand off my butt Wormtounge!"Sirus barked. "Sorry," he replied. "Crud," Remus cried as the invisibility cloak fell off them. "Alright, it ain't goin' to be easy as we thought but, we could levitate one another up the stairs. Sirius levitate me up then I'll levitate the rest of you up," James said. "Wingardem Levosa," Sirius said pointing his wand at James. James floated up into the air and to the top of the girl's stairs. James levitated the rest of them up. Remus coming last with the cloak. "Let's go,"Wormtounge said. "Gotta put the cloak on first,"Remus pointed out. The four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Wormtounge, also known as The Marauders. They were infamous for pulling pranks. James was the handsomest guy in school with his jet black hair and warm brown eyes. Sirius looked devishly good to. Girls seem to "sigh" when he walked by.Remus looked ok but he was the smartest. Wormtounge was just mousy. They reached the girl's dormitories but the door was locked. Remus pointed his wand at the lock was and whispered, "Alohomora." The lock opened and James opened the door and they stepped in. "Find Evans and her friends," James whispered. "There," Sirius said pointing to the beds on the end. "Ok y'all know what to do. I've got Evans."  
  
Author's note: Of course James is talking about Lily Evans, the girl he likes, Arabella a.k.a. Bella Jones, the girl Sirius liked, Justine White, the girl Remus liked and Susan Brown those were the girls. Anyway back to the story!  
  
The boys whispered a spell and turned the girls hair two-tone, glued them to their beds with a charm, and glued their, the boys', picture to the girl's pajamas. They also left them a box of candy and a card on their nightstand. Just as the sun was rising the boys stumbled to the Great Hall.  
  
Lily awoke and rubbed her eyes. "Up, Lils?" Bella asked in a furious voice. "Yeah," Lily said uncertainly. Lily turned her head to see Bella staring at her. "Well try to sit up." Lily tried and couldn't no matter how hard she tried. "Now look on your nightstand and read the card." Bella said haughtily. Lily read it then screamed. It read "Congratulations you have been pranked by the infamous Marauders. "Now look at your hair in the little mirror attached to the back." Once again Lily screamed. Her hair had been died two-tone purple with yellow spots. "Don't feel bad Lils they got me, Justine, and Susan to. "I'll kill them!" Lily vowed. "Bella? Could you unglue me to my bed?" "Sure." As Lily sat up she had a brainstorm. "Bella get Justine and Susan. Bella hollered their names and they came out of the hall. "Watcha mumblin' Lils? "They had the nerve to give us candy! Anyway, Ok girls here's what we'll do, we'll descend to their level. We'll be the Meardeaurs!" Bella chuckled and said look out Marauders the Meardeaurs are in town!" "One for all and all for one!" The girls reversed their hair and changed into their robes and hurried off to the Great Hall. When they arrived they smiled hugely at the Marauders and sat right in front of them. They all said in unison "Thank You ever so much boys we loved the candy!" Then they leaned across the table and gave them a kiss on the cheek and flounced to their end of the table and sat down. "Did you see their faces Lils?" Justine cracked up. Susan dropped her jaw and rolled her eyes really fast. Lily looked over at Bella who was laughing so hard she was crying. Seeing Bella laugh made Lily laugh.  
  
The boys nearly fell off their chair as the girls gave them a kiss. James looked at Sirius who looked at Remus who looked at Wormtounge who looked at James then smiled at the rest of them. They smiled back. James uttered a confused "huh," and looked at the paper in his hand. The boys looked at him and saw what he was looking at."Read it." James read, "Potter and the rest of you, you have competition now. Look over your shoulders when you think about pulling a another prank because one might be pulled on you. Sincerely, The Meardeaurs. Here's a clue to who we are ya filthy toe-rags we kissed you. The boys looked down at Evans and her friends who waved and blew them a kiss. "We don't have any competition from you Meardearus. They pulled out their wands and replied "Oh yes you do." Then they got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
{Author's note: Thanks for the reviews y'all. I know it's suppose to be wormtail but I forgot to put who were my characters before I wrote the first chapter so as ya can see I've put it above the second. Thanks again!}  
  
Countrygirl101~I only own three of these characters. Wormtongue, Justine, and Susan.  
  
Ch.2--------The Girls Get Revenge  
  
"Ok girls lets go at midnight and do it. Agreed?" "Agreed!" Everyone said in unison. Bella and Lily headed off to Transfiguration while Justine and Susan went to Potions. Since they were in their sixth year they could stay up until 12:00. Lily looked at Bella and said, "What should we do?" "Let's turn them into rats and the only thing they can say is, "We love Professor Lockheart and we want to be just like him!" "Ok but you have to tell Justine and Susan." At about that time James saw Lily and hurried to get behind her. His free hand jumped to his hair to mess it up. He had just gotten a few feet behind her when Malfoy appeared and said, "Tell who what, mudblood?" Lily gasped and Bella looked outraged. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL EVANS?!" James raged. Lily and Bella turned around to see James whip out his wand and scream "Accio Wand!" Malfoy's wand floated to James and James threw both wands, his and Malfoy's, down and launched himself at Malfoy. People gathered round as James pulverized Malfoy. Sirius was sitting in the Great Hall when a girl ran up to him and said "Potter and Malfoy's fighting muggle style in the hall in front of Transfiguration." Sirius jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall and ran all the way to the hall to Transfiguration. Just in time to see Goyle and Crabbe jump in on James. Sirius turned to the girl and said, "Go find Remus." With that Sirius grabbed Goyle spun him around and creamed him. They fell down fighting. Remus ran up and jinxed Crabbe. He told the girl to get a professor. It took Professor Dumbledor, Professor Magonagol, and Madame Hooch to get James and Sirius off of Malfoy and Goyle. Professor Magonagol unjinxed Crabbe. "James Sirius come to my office with me. Minevera please take Malfoy and Goyle to the hospital wing." "Yes Albus." James and Sirius walked sulkily along behind Professor Dumbledor. Once they were in his office professor Dumbledor asked, "What happened James Sirius?" "I was in the Great Hall when a girl ran up to me and said James and Malfoy were fighting the muggle way in the hall by Transfiguration. Well I ran beside her and joined in the fight because Malfoy's sheep had come to help him." "James?" Professor Dumdledor asked. "HE CALLED LILY A MUDBLOOD!" James shouted. "There's no need to shout James. Do you know half the injuries you caused Lucious and Gregory?" Dumbledor politely asked Sirius and James. "I hope their dead." exclaimed Sirius and James vehemently. "Ah well detention for both of you and fifty points from Gryfindor. The same for the other boys and fifty from Sylethrin. You are free to go detention at six this evening boys." The boys got up and left only to walk into Lily and Bella. James's hand jumped to his hair. Lily frowned and fixed it. After she realized what she'd done she gasped. She was suppose to hate Potter! "Er... Here's your wand back Potter," Lily said gruffly. Bella piped up, "We wanted to thank you for what you did back there." They leaned up and kissed James and Sirius, on the mouth, for real. James wrapped his arms around Lily while Sirius wrapped his around Bella. After they broke their mouths apart the girls leaned into the boy's chest and sighed. James and Sirius exchanged a look. Then rested their head on top of the girls head, their arms still wrapped around them. "Malfoy and his friend gets out of the hospital tomorrow," James declared. "Good," Lily and Bella said. "Why?" James and Sirius asked. "We, the Meardeaurs, are going to get them back. Crabbe to." "The Mauraders will help," James and Sirius said in unison. "Thanks," Lily and Bella said in unison. "Alright we've had a long time to plan this so we'll tell you when we go. We'll need your expertise and our brains. Wait in the common room for us. It'll be y'all and Bella, Justine, Susan, and me. Could y'all come up with a prank? We was planning to prank you but since y'all helped us we won't," Lily said. "Gee, thanks a bunch and yes we could come up with a prank." James replied. Sirius exclaimed, "If we don't get moving now we'll miss the fifth class of the day." The girls and James made a noise and said, "We've been standin' here since third period?" "YES!"Sirius exclaimed. "See you later!" Bella hollered. The girls ran down to the Professor Loft's dungeon to go to Potions. They made it just in time. Justine and Susan whispered, "Well? Where have you been?" Bella replied, "The Maurdaurs are going to help us." "Huh?" Justine muttered. Lily said, "They offered to help us and we accep..." "There will be no talking girls. Detention." Bella smiled and said, "When?" Professor Loft replied, "This evening with those other troublemakers." Potions went as expected. Boring.  
  
Midnight in the common room  
  
"The girls scampered down the stairs. The Maurdaurs were sitting in different chairs playing wizards chess. Wormtongue looked up and said "Their here." The rest of the boys looked up. Sirius and James exclaimed, "Time to go." Remus spoke, "Since the invisibility cloak won't cover all of us I'll cast the disillusionment charm." "Good thinking," Justine whispered then blushed. Remus smiled. Remus went around putting the charm on everyone and lingered longer than necessary on Justine. "Let's go," James said. "Instead of just Malfoy and his sheep we're going to charm everyone of the Slytherins." "Ok," the girls replied but we get Malfoy and his gang. Then we'll come help you with the rest of them." Lily said. The girls tiptoed to the hospital wing and found Malfoy and his friends. " Ok let's do it." Lily turned Malfoy's pajamas into a hot pink mini skirt, a pink tube top, and knee-high leather boots. Then she put a spell on him were when he tried to take it off it got shorter and tighter. She looked over to where Bella and Susan had turned Crabbe and Goyle into pink rats with blue bows on their heads. Justine was the lookout and when she gave the signal they ran. She gave the signal and they ran all the way to the Slyterin common room and said the password. Since only the Slytherins knew it James had tailed a Slytherin and found it out. The password was EVIL CHEATER. They walked into the common room only to come head to head with...  
  
{Author's note: Who is it? Who knows? You'll have to wait for the third chapter to find out. Sincerely CountryGirl101!} 


	3. The Traitor

The Marauders meet the Meardeaurs  
  
Ch.1 The prank  
  
Sirius chuckled and exclaimed, "This is goin' to be the best prank ever!" James smiled, "Well not really 'member the time we got Malfoy with the Jelly-legs Jinx?" "That was priceless!" Remus stated. "Yep," wormtongue said. They walked quietly up the girl's stairs trying to get to the girl's dormitories but on the sixth step they melted together to make a huge concrete slide.The boys went tumbling down. "OY get your hand off my butt Wormtounge!"Sirus barked. "Sorry," he replied. "Crud," Remus cried as the invisibility cloak fell off them. "Alright, it ain't goin' to be easy as we thought but, we could levitate one another up the stairs. Sirius levitate me up then I'll levitate the rest of you up," James said. "Wingardem Levosa," Sirius said pointing his wand at James. James floated up into the air and to the top of the girl's stairs. James levitated the rest of them up. Remus coming last with the cloak. "Let's go,"Wormtounge said. "Gotta put the cloak on first,"Remus pointed out. The four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Wormtongue, also known as The Marauders. They were infamous for pulling pranks. James was the handsomest guy in school with his jet black hair and warm brown eyes. Sirius looked devishly good to. Girls seem to "sigh" when he walked by.Remus looked ok but he was the smartest. Wormtounge was just mousy. They reached the girl's dormitories but the door was locked. Remus pointed his wand at the lock was and whispered, "Alohomora." The lock opened and James opened the door and they stepped in. "Find Evans and her friends," James whispered.  
"There," Sirius said pointing to the beds on the end. "Ok y'all know what to do. I've got Evans."  
  
[Author's note: Of course James is talking about Lily Evans, the girl he likes, Arabella a.k.a. Bella Jones, the girl Sirius liked, Justine White, the girl Remus liked and Susan Brown those were the girls. Anyway back to the story!]  
  
The boys whispered a spell and turned the girls hair two-tone, glued them to their beds with a charm, and glued their, the boys', picture to the girl's pajamas. They also left them a box of candy and a card on their nightstand. Just as the sun was rising the boys stumbled to the Great Hall.  
  
Lily awoke and rubbed her eyes. "Up, Lils?" Bella asked in a furious voice. "Yeah," Lily said uncertainly. Lily turned her head to see Bella staring at her. "Well try to sit up." Lily tried and couldn't no matter how hard she tried. "Now look on your nightstand and read the card." Bella said haughtily. Lily read it then screamed. It read "Congratulations you have been pranked by the infamous Marauders. "Now look at your hair in the little mirror attached to the back." Once again Lily screamed. Her hair had been died two-tone purple with yellow spots. "Don't feel bad Lils they got me, Justine, and Susan to. "I'll kill them!" Lily vowed. "Bella? Could you unglue me to my bed?" "Sure." As Lily sat up she had a brainstorm. "Bella get Justine and Susan. Bella hollered their names and they came out of the hall. "Watcha mumblin' Lils? "They had the nerve to give us candy! Anyway, Ok girls here's what we'll do, we'll descend to their level. We'll be the Meardeaurs!" Bella chuckled and said look out Marauders the Meardeaurs are in town!" "One for all and all for one!" The girls reversed their hair and changed into their robes and hurried off to the Great Hall. When they arrived they smiled hugely at the Marauders and sat right in front of them. They all said in unison "Thank You ever so much boys we loved the candy!" Then they leaned across the table and gave them a kiss on the cheek and flounced to their end of the table and sat down. "Did you see their faces Lils?" Justine cracked up. Susan dropped her jaw and rolled her eyes really fast. Lily looked over at Bella who was laughing so hard she was crying. Seeing Bella laugh made Lily laugh.  
  
The boys nearly fell off their chair as the girls gave them a kiss. James looked at Sirius who looked at Remus who looked at Wormtounge who looked at James then smiled at the rest of them. They smiled back. James uttered a confused "huh," and looked at the paper in his hand. The boys looked at him and saw what he was looking at."Read it." James read, "Potter and the rest of you, you have competition now. Look over your shoulders when you think about pulling a another prank because one might be pulled on you. Sincerely, The Meardeaurs. Here's a clue to who we are ya filthy toe-rags we kissed you. The boys looked down at Evans and her friends who waved and blew them a kiss. "We don't have any competition from you Meardearus. They pulled out their wands and replied "Oh yes you do." Then they got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
{Author's note: Thanks for the reviews y'all. I know it's suppose to be wormtail but I forgot to put who were my characters before I wrote the first chapter so as ya can see I've put it above the second. Thanks again!}  
  
Countrygirl101~I only own three of these characters. Wormtongue, Justine, and Susan.  
  
Ch.2--------The Girls Get Revenge  
  
"Ok girls lets go at midnight and do it. Agreed?" "Agreed!" Everyone said in unison. Bella and Lily headed off to Transfiguration while Justine and Susan went to Potions. Since they were in their sixth year they could stay up until 12:00. Lily looked at Bella and said, "What should we do?" "Let's turn them into rats and the only thing they can say is, "We love Professor Lockheart and we want to be just like him!" "Ok but you have to tell Justine and Susan." At about that time James saw Lily and hurried to get behind her. His free hand jumped to his hair to mess it up. He had just gotten a few feet behind her when Malfoy appeared and said, "Tell who what, mudblood?" Lily gasped and Bella looked outraged. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL EVANS?!" James raged. Lily and Bella turned around to see James whip out his wand and scream "Accio Wand!" Malfoy's wand floated to James and James threw both wands, his and Malfoy's, down and launched himself at Malfoy. People gathered round as James pulverized Malfoy. Sirius was sitting in the Great Hall when a girl ran up to him and said "Potter and Malfoy's fighting muggle style in the hall in front of Transfiguration." Sirius jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall and ran all the way to the hall to Transfiguration. Just in time to see Goyle and Crabbe jump in on James. Sirius turned to the girl and said, "Go find Remus." With that Sirius grabbed Goyle spun him around and creamed him. They fell down fighting. Remus ran up and jinxed Crabbe. He told the girl to get a professor. It took Professor Dumbledor, Professor Magonagol, and Madame Hooch to get James and Sirius off of Malfoy and Goyle. Professor Magonagol unjinxed Crabbe. "James Sirius come to my office with me. Minevera please take Malfoy and Goyle to the hospital wing." "Yes Albus." James and Sirius walked sulkily along behind Professor Dumbledor. Once they were in his office professor Dumbledor asked, "What happened James Sirius?" "I was in the Great Hall when a girl ran up to me and said James and Malfoy were fighting the muggle way in the hall by Transfiguration. Well I ran beside her and joined in the fight because Malfoy's sheep had come to help him." "James?" Professor Dumdledor asked. "HE CALLED LILY A MUDBLOOD!" James shouted. "There's no need to shout James. Do you know half the injuries you caused Lucious and Gregory?" Dumbledor politely asked Sirius and James. "I hope their dead." exclaimed Sirius and James vehemently. "Ah well detention for both of you and fifty points from Gryfindor. The same for the other boys and fifty from Sylethrin. You are free to go detention at six this evening boys." The boys got up and left only to walk into Lily and Bella. James's hand jumped to his hair. Lily frowned and fixed it. After she realized what she'd done she gasped. She was suppose to hate Potter! "Er... Here's your wand back Potter," Lily said gruffly. Bella piped up, "We wanted to thank you for what you did back there." They leaned up and kissed James and Sirius, on the mouth, for real. James wrapped his arms around Lily while Sirius wrapped his around Bella. After they broke their mouths apart the girls leaned into the boy's chest and sighed. James and Sirius exchanged a look. Then rested their head on top of the girls head, their arms still wrapped around them. "Malfoy and his friend gets out of the hospital tomorrow," James declared. "Good," Lily and Bella said. "Why?" James and Sirius asked. "We, the Meardeaurs, are going to get them back. Crabbe to." "The Mauraders will help," James and Sirius said in unison. "Thanks," Lily and Bella said in unison. "Alright we've had a long time to plan this so we'll tell you when we go. We'll need your expertise and our brains. Wait in the common room for us. It'll be y'all and Bella, Justine, Susan, and me. Could y'all come up with a prank? We was planning to prank you but since y'all helped us we won't," Lily said. "Gee, thanks a bunch and yes we could come up with a prank." James replied. Sirius exclaimed, "If we don't get moving now we'll miss the fifth class of the day." The girls and James made a noise and said, "We've been standin' here since third period?" "YES!"Sirius exclaimed. "See you later!" Bella hollered. The girls ran down to the Professor Loft's dungeon to go to Potions. They made it just in time. Justine and Susan whispered, "Well? Where have you been?" Bella replied, "The Maurdaurs are going to help us." "Huh?" Justine muttered. Lily said, "They offered to help us and we accep..." "There will be no talking girls. Detention." Bella smiled and said, "When?" Professor Loft replied, "This evening with those other troublemakers." Potions went as expected. Boring.  
  
Midnight in the common room  
  
"The girls scampered down the stairs. The Maurdaurs were sitting in different chairs playing wizards chess. Wormtongue looked up and said "Their here." The rest of the boys looked up. Sirius and James exclaimed, "Time to go." Remus spoke, "Since the invisibility cloak won't cover all of us I'll cast the disillusionment charm." "Good thinking," Justine whispered then blushed. Remus smiled. Remus went around putting the charm on everyone and lingered longer than necessary on Justine. "Let's go," James said. "Instead of just Malfoy and his sheep we're going to charm everyone of the Slytherins." "Ok," the girls replied but we get Malfoy and his gang. Then we'll come help you with the rest of them." Lily said. The girls tiptoed to the hospital wing and found Malfoy and his friends. "Ok let's do it." Lily turned Malfoy's pajamas into a hot pink mini skirt, a pink tube top, and knee-high leather boots. Then she put a spell on him were when he tried to take it off it got shorter and tighter. She looked over to where Bella and Susan had turned Crabbe and Goyle into pink rats with blue bows on their heads. Justine was the lookout and when she gave the signal they ran. She gave the signal and they ran all the way to the Slyterin common room and said the password. Since only the Slytherins knew it James had tailed a Slytherin and found it out. The password was EVIL CHEATER. They walked into the common room only to come head to head with...  
  
{Author's note: Who is it? Who knows? You'll have to wait for the third chapter to find out. Sincerely CountryGirl101!}  
  
Ch.3...The Traitor  
  
Wormtongue? Lily whispered, "What are you doing?" "Uh uh I I'm the lookout." "Oh," Bella said. They walked around him and ran to help James and his friends. "Where's Wormtongue? He was with us a minute ago." Lily said, "He said he was the lookout." "Oh yeah I forgot."  
  
A hour later...  
  
"We're done let's go." Wormtongue made a final touch and walked up beside James. "Listen!" Remus said intently. They listened. Then they heard footsteps. Susan whispered quickly, "Protego." They stepped backwards and melted into thin air. All of a sudden they were in the Gryfinndor common room. "Good one Susan," Justine said. "Thanks," Susan said. "Well we're going to bed. 'Night." "Wait," James, Sirius, and Remus whispered. The girls turned only to have the boys capture them in a breathstealin' kiss. The girls blushed and ran to the girls' bedroom. The boys smirked and went to their beds. The boys talked as they were getting ready for bed. "I can't wait 'till Malfoy walks into the Great Hall. I want to see what Evans did to him," James said. "Hey," Sirius whispered, "let's trick Evans and Bella into a date." "Yeah! But how?" James said. "We can tell them that we're planning another prank and need them to help us," Sirius stated. "That'll work. Next Hogsmead holiday and you know what that is." Sirius smiled, "Easter." "I think I'm in a good mood," James retorted. "Listen!" Sirius said intensely. James listened and heard someone open the door. CREAK! He saw someone's outline and knew exactly who it was. James whispered, "Get out of your bed Padfoot. Li'l Snivellous has decided to pay us a visit." Sirius scrambled out of his bed and beside James. "I wonder why Prongs?" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
{Psst...James's nickname is Prongs and Sirius's Padfoot.}  
  
"I think Snivel wants to jinx us Padfoot." They went between James's bed and Sirius's James waved his wand over his bed and Sirius's. Two very lifelike mannequins appeared in their beds that looked very much like them. "Protego," Sirius whispered as he saw Snivellous walking towards their beds. He and James fell back into the portal and behind Snivellous Snape. They walked behind him 'till he reached their beds. Snape raised his wand and pointed it at the mannequins. "Having fun Snivellous?" James asked. The boy whirled around and stuttered. "B b but you..." "We heard you coming a mile away," Sirius stated. James pointed his wand at Snape and said, "Perfectos Totalous." Snape went as rigid as a board. "Unhex him Prongs I want to hex him." James did and at about that time he heard a noise and turned around. "You out of there yet Snivellous cause James and Sirius might wake up." Sirius and James looked at each other in total disbelief. Sirius turned around. "Oy James!" There was a flash of light the instant James turned around. James crumpled to the floor. Sirius let out an enraged roar and sent a green blast of light at Snape. At which Snape's robes were splattered in blood. He managed enough strength to whisper a portal charm to disappear to the Hospital Wing. Sirius picked James up and carried him out the door as he was going he saw a running figure and he screamed, "I'LL GET YOU WORMTONGUE YOU TRAITOR!" He took James to the Hospital Wing. 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTES OR THOUGHTS

The Marauders meet the Meardeaurs  
  
Ch.1 The prank  
  
Sirius chuckled and exclaimed, "This is goin' to be the best prank ever!" James smiled, "Well not really 'member the time we got Malfoy with the Jelly-legs Jinx?" "That was priceless!" Remus stated. "Yep," wormtongue said. They walked quietly up the girl's stairs trying to get to the girl's dormitories but on the sixth step they melted together to make a huge concrete slide.The boys went tumbling down. "OY get your hand off my butt Wormtounge!"Sirus barked. "Sorry," he replied. "Crud," Remus cried as the invisibility cloak fell off them. "Alright, it ain't goin' to be easy as we thought but, we could levitate one another up the stairs. Sirius levitate me up then I'll levitate the rest of you up," James said. "Wingardem Levosa," Sirius said pointing his wand at James. James floated up into the air and to the top of the girl's stairs. James levitated the rest of them up. Remus coming last with the cloak. "Let's go,"Wormtounge said. "Gotta put the cloak on first,"Remus pointed out. The four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Wormtongue, also known as The Marauders. They were infamous for pulling pranks. James was the handsomest guy in school with his jet black hair and warm brown eyes. Sirius looked devishly good to. Girls seem to "sigh" when he walked by.Remus looked ok but he was the smartest. Wormtounge was just mousy. They reached the girl's dormitories but the door was locked. Remus pointed his wand at the lock was and whispered, "Alohomora." The lock opened and James opened the door and they stepped in. "Find Evans and her friends," James whispered.  
"There," Sirius said pointing to the beds on the end. "Ok y'all know what to do. I've got Evans."  
  
[Author's note: Of course James is talking about Lily Evans, the girl he likes, Arabella a.k.a. Bella Jones, the girl Sirius liked, Justine White, the girl Remus liked and Susan Brown those were the girls. Anyway back to the story!]  
  
The boys whispered a spell and turned the girls hair two-tone, glued them to their beds with a charm, and glued their, the boys', picture to the girl's pajamas. They also left them a box of candy and a card on their nightstand. Just as the sun was rising the boys stumbled to the Great Hall.  
  
Lily awoke and rubbed her eyes. "Up, Lils?" Bella asked in a furious voice. "Yeah," Lily said uncertainly. Lily turned her head to see Bella staring at her. "Well try to sit up." Lily tried and couldn't no matter how hard she tried. "Now look on your nightstand and read the card." Bella said haughtily. Lily read it then screamed. It read "Congratulations you have been pranked by the infamous Marauders. "Now look at your hair in the little mirror attached to the back." Once again Lily screamed. Her hair had been died two-tone purple with yellow spots. "Don't feel bad Lils they got me, Justine, and Susan to. "I'll kill them!" Lily vowed. "Bella? Could you unglue me to my bed?" "Sure." As Lily sat up she had a brainstorm. "Bella get Justine and Susan. Bella hollered their names and they came out of the hall. "Watcha mumblin' Lils? "They had the nerve to give us candy! Anyway, Ok girls here's what we'll do, we'll descend to their level. We'll be the Meardeaurs!" Bella chuckled and said look out Marauders the Meardeaurs are in town!" "One for all and all for one!" The girls reversed their hair and changed into their robes and hurried off to the Great Hall. When they arrived they smiled hugely at the Marauders and sat right in front of them. They all said in unison "Thank You ever so much boys we loved the candy!" Then they leaned across the table and gave them a kiss on the cheek and flounced to their end of the table and sat down. "Did you see their faces Lils?" Justine cracked up. Susan dropped her jaw and rolled her eyes really fast. Lily looked over at Bella who was laughing so hard she was crying. Seeing Bella laugh made Lily laugh.  
  
The boys nearly fell off their chair as the girls gave them a kiss. James looked at Sirius who looked at Remus who looked at Wormtounge who looked at James then smiled at the rest of them. They smiled back. James uttered a confused "huh," and looked at the paper in his hand. The boys looked at him and saw what he was looking at."Read it." James read, "Potter and the rest of you, you have competition now. Look over your shoulders when you think about pulling a another prank because one might be pulled on you. Sincerely, The Meardeaurs. Here's a clue to who we are ya filthy toe-rags we kissed you. The boys looked down at Evans and her friends who waved and blew them a kiss. "We don't have any competition from you Meardearus. They pulled out their wands and replied "Oh yes you do." Then they got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
{Author's note: Thanks for the reviews y'all. I know it's suppose to be wormtail but I forgot to put who were my characters before I wrote the first chapter so as ya can see I've put it above the second. Thanks again!}  
  
Countrygirl101~I only own three of these characters. Wormtongue, Justine, and Susan.  
  
Ch.2--------The Girls Get Revenge  
  
"Ok girls lets go at midnight and do it. Agreed?" "Agreed!" Everyone said in unison. Bella and Lily headed off to Transfiguration while Justine and Susan went to Potions. Since they were in their sixth year they could stay up until 12:00. Lily looked at Bella and said, "What should we do?" "Let's turn them into rats and the only thing they can say is, "We love Professor Lockheart and we want to be just like him!" "Ok but you have to tell Justine and Susan." At about that time James saw Lily and hurried to get behind her. His free hand jumped to his hair to mess it up. He had just gotten a few feet behind her when Malfoy appeared and said, "Tell who what, mudblood?" Lily gasped and Bella looked outraged. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL EVANS?!" James raged. Lily and Bella turned around to see James whip out his wand and scream "Accio Wand!" Malfoy's wand floated to James and James threw both wands, his and Malfoy's, down and launched himself at Malfoy. People gathered round as James pulverized Malfoy. Sirius was sitting in the Great Hall when a girl ran up to him and said "Potter and Malfoy's fighting muggle style in the hall in front of Transfiguration." Sirius jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall and ran all the way to the hall to Transfiguration. Just in time to see Goyle and Crabbe jump in on James. Sirius turned to the girl and said, "Go find Remus." With that Sirius grabbed Goyle spun him around and creamed him. They fell down fighting. Remus ran up and jinxed Crabbe. He told the girl to get a professor. It took Professor Dumbledor, Professor Magonagol, and Madame Hooch to get James and Sirius off of Malfoy and Goyle. Professor Magonagol unjinxed Crabbe. "James Sirius come to my office with me. Minevera please take Malfoy and Goyle to the hospital wing." "Yes Albus." James and Sirius walked sulkily along behind Professor Dumbledor. Once they were in his office professor Dumbledor asked, "What happened James Sirius?" "I was in the Great Hall when a girl ran up to me and said James and Malfoy were fighting the muggle way in the hall by Transfiguration. Well I ran beside her and joined in the fight because Malfoy's sheep had come to help him." "James?" Professor Dumdledor asked. "HE CALLED LILY A MUDBLOOD!" James shouted. "There's no need to shout James. Do you know half the injuries you caused Lucious and Gregory?" Dumbledor politely asked Sirius and James. "I hope their dead." exclaimed Sirius and James vehemently. "Ah well detention for both of you and fifty points from Gryfindor. The same for the other boys and fifty from Sylethrin. You are free to go detention at six this evening boys." The boys got up and left only to walk into Lily and Bella. James's hand jumped to his hair. Lily frowned and fixed it. After she realized what she'd done she gasped. She was suppose to hate Potter! "Er... Here's your wand back Potter," Lily said gruffly. Bella piped up, "We wanted to thank you for what you did back there." They leaned up and kissed James and Sirius, on the mouth, for real. James wrapped his arms around Lily while Sirius wrapped his around Bella. After they broke their mouths apart the girls leaned into the boy's chest and sighed. James and Sirius exchanged a look. Then rested their head on top of the girls head, their arms still wrapped around them. "Malfoy and his friend gets out of the hospital tomorrow," James declared. "Good," Lily and Bella said. "Why?" James and Sirius asked. "We, the Meardeaurs, are going to get them back. Crabbe to." "The Mauraders will help," James and Sirius said in unison. "Thanks," Lily and Bella said in unison. "Alright we've had a long time to plan this so we'll tell you when we go. We'll need your expertise and our brains. Wait in the common room for us. It'll be y'all and Bella, Justine, Susan, and me. Could y'all come up with a prank? We was planning to prank you but since y'all helped us we won't," Lily said. "Gee, thanks a bunch and yes we could come up with a prank." James replied. Sirius exclaimed, "If we don't get moving now we'll miss the fifth class of the day." The girls and James made a noise and said, "We've been standin' here since third period?" "YES!"Sirius exclaimed. "See you later!" Bella hollered. The girls ran down to the Professor Loft's dungeon to go to Potions. They made it just in time. Justine and Susan whispered, "Well? Where have you been?" Bella replied, "The Maurdaurs are going to help us." "Huh?" Justine muttered. Lily said, "They offered to help us and we accep..." "There will be no talking girls. Detention." Bella smiled and said, "When?" Professor Loft replied, "This evening with those other troublemakers." Potions went as expected. Boring.  
  
Midnight in the common room  
  
"The girls scampered down the stairs. The Maurdaurs were sitting in different chairs playing wizards chess. Wormtongue looked up and said "Their here." The rest of the boys looked up. Sirius and James exclaimed, "Time to go." Remus spoke, "Since the invisibility cloak won't cover all of us I'll cast the disillusionment charm." "Good thinking," Justine whispered then blushed. Remus smiled. Remus went around putting the charm on everyone and lingered longer than necessary on Justine. "Let's go," James said. "Instead of just Malfoy and his sheep we're going to charm everyone of the Slytherins." "Ok," the girls replied but we get Malfoy and his gang. Then we'll come help you with the rest of them." Lily said. The girls tiptoed to the hospital wing and found Malfoy and his friends. "Ok let's do it." Lily turned Malfoy's pajamas into a hot pink mini skirt, a pink tube top, and knee-high leather boots. Then she put a spell on him were when he tried to take it off it got shorter and tighter. She looked over to where Bella and Susan had turned Crabbe and Goyle into pink rats with blue bows on their heads. Justine was the lookout and when she gave the signal they ran. She gave the signal and they ran all the way to the Slyterin common room and said the password. Since only the Slytherins knew it James had tailed a Slytherin and found it out. The password was EVIL CHEATER. They walked into the common room only to come head to head with...  
  
{Author's note: Who is it? Who knows? You'll have to wait for the third chapter to find out. Sincerely CountryGirl101!}  
  
Ch.3...The Traitor  
  
Wormtongue? Lily whispered, "What are you doing?" "Uh uh I I'm the lookout." "Oh," Bella said. They walked around him and ran to help James and his friends. "Where's Wormtongue? He was with us a minute ago." Lily said, "He said he was the lookout." "Oh yeah I forgot."  
  
A hour later...  
  
"We're done let's go." Wormtongue made a final touch and walked up beside James. "Listen!" Remus said intently. They listened. Then they heard footsteps. Susan whispered quickly, "Protego." They stepped backwards and melted into thin air. All of a sudden they were in the Gryfinndor common room. "Good one Susan," Justine said. "Thanks," Susan said. "Well we're going to bed. 'Night." "Wait," James, Sirius, and Remus whispered. The girls turned only to have the boys capture them in a breathstealin' kiss. The girls blushed and ran to the girls' bedroom. The boys smirked and went to their beds. The boys talked as they were getting ready for bed. "I can't wait 'till Malfoy walks into the Great Hall. I want to see what Evans did to him," James said. "Hey," Sirius whispered, "let's trick Evans and Bella into a date." "Yeah! But how?" James said. "We can tell them that we're planning another prank and need them to help us," Sirius stated. "That'll work. Next Hogsmead holiday and you know what that is." Sirius smiled, "Easter." "I think I'm in a good mood," James retorted. "Listen!" Sirius said intensely. James listened and heard someone open the door. CREAK! He saw someone's outline and knew exactly who it was. James whispered, "Get out of your bed Padfoot. Li'l Snivellous has decided to pay us a visit." Sirius scrambled out of his bed and beside James. "I wonder why Prongs?" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
{Psst...James's nickname is Prongs and Sirius's Padfoot.}  
  
"I think Snivel wants to jinx us Padfoot." They went between James's bed and Sirius's James waved his wand over his bed and Sirius's. Two very lifelike mannequins appeared in their beds that looked very much like them. "Protego," Sirius whispered as he saw Snivellous walking towards their beds. He and James fell back into the portal and behind Snivellous Snape. They walked behind him 'till he reached their beds. Snape raised his wand and pointed it at the mannequins. "Having fun Snivellous?" James asked. The boy whirled around and stuttered. "B b but you..." "We heard you coming a mile away," Sirius stated. James pointed his wand at Snape and said, "Perfectos Totalous." Snape went as rigid as a board. "Unhex him Prongs I want to hex him." James did and at about that time he heard a noise and turned around. "You out of there yet Snivellous cause James and Sirius might wake up." Sirius and James looked at each other in total disbelief. Sirius turned around. "Oy James!" There was a flash of light the instant James turned around. James crumpled to the floor. Sirius let out an enraged roar and sent a green blast of light at Snape. At which Snape's robes were splattered in blood. He managed enough strength to whisper a portal charm to disappear to the Hospital Wing. Sirius picked James up and carried him out the door as he was going he saw a running figure and he screamed, "I'LL GET YOU WORMTONGUE YOU TRAITOR!" He took James to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ch.4 AUTHOR'S NOTES OR THOUGHTS  
  
Hey! How do you like the story so far? Sorry the third chapter was so short. About the grammar... well uh this computer ain't all that good so we going to have to deal with it. I'm new at this and this is my first fanfic as you could probably tell. There are a few things I don't know. Is it possible you could tell me? I'd really appreciate it. But before I ask... I'm going to talk. Thanks for the reviews! I know y'all meant well but seein' how don't how to do some of those things I took it pretty hard. All right enough blabbin' on my part so I'll get down to business.  
  
How do you update your story? How do you get your story on the list when you click on "books" and then on Harry Potter? {Seeing as how that's what kind of story I'm writing} How do you get different chapters on different pages? {That's a duh question but I'll ask it any -way.} I  
  
I'd really like to know so could yall send me a review but instead tell me how to do these things. Yall can tell by my penname what I am so it all kind of fits ya know? Please help. Welp that about wraps it up except for one more question.  
  
4.Yall have any suggestions for the fifth chapter?  
  
I'm going to bring Mr. & Mrs. Weasley to Hogwarts in the fifth chapter and James and them gets revenge but that's about it. So...suggest away! 


End file.
